The present invention relates to the art of coating compositions, particularly those used in coating food and beverage cans.
The inside of food and beverage cans is commonly coated with an epoxy based resin in order to prevent chemical reaction between the metal in the can and chemicals in the food or beverage. The coating is usually applied to and cured on metal sheets, which are cut and shaped to form the can. The can is subsequently filled and sealed. The coating needs to be flexible, so that it can withstand the shaping process without cracking. It needs to be stable for long periods in contact with aqueous and organic materials in food.
Coating compositions are needed that have improved flexibility, and high resistance to contact with water and organic solvents.